A conventional shoe includes an outsole that is generally made of rubber so as to provide proper cushion ability. The conventional outsole is a solid piece and can only be compressed a little bit so that it provides very limited cushion feature. The latest outsole includes a plurality tiny chambers which can be compressed when a load is applied to the outsole. The outsole with tiny chambers can be compressed a distance which is the size of the tiny chambers. However, the distance that can be compressed is so small so that the cushion feature is not satisfied. Besides, the air in the shoe cannot be ventilated and is not healthy for the wearer's foot.
The present invention intends to provide a cushion cell in an outsole of shoes and the cushion cell includes a hour-glass-shaped spring which is composed of a wire so that the spring can be compressed into a flat form and obtain a maximum cushion ability.